Hervé Jolly
thumb|190px|Hervé Jolly Hervé Jolly est un acteur français. Très actif dans le doublage, il a été l'une des premières voix françaises de Jean-Claude Van Damme à ses débuts ou encore d'Alec Baldwin, puis est notamment devenu la voix française de Clint Eastwood depuis 1999, William Sadler« Doublages effectués par Hervé Jolly » sur Doublagissimo., Dorian Harewood et Jack Coleman, ainsi qu'entre autres l'une des voix de Ray Wise, Ryan O'Neal, Tom Berenger, Mark Harmon et Joe Mantegna. Biographie Filmographie Cinéma * 1968 : Le Pacha de Georges Lautner * 1976 : Attention les yeux ! de Gérard Pirès * 1980 : La Légion saute sur Kolwezi de Raoul Coutard Télévision [[Fichier:Hervé_Jolly_(en_1971).jpg|thumb|110px|Hervé Jolly dans Le Voyageur des siècles (1971)]] ; Séries télévisées * 1966 : Les Cinq Dernières Minutes (saison 1, épisode 39 : La Rose de fer de Jean-Pierre Marchand) * 1971 : Le Voyageur des siècles de Noël-Noël réalisée par Jean Dréville : Philippe d'Audigné (épisodes : L'Étrange disparition de Philippe d'Audigné, L'Album de famille, Le Grain de sable et Le Bonnetier de la rue Tripette) * 1976 et 1983 : Les Brigades du Tigre (saison 3, épisode Bonnot et Compagnie / saison 6, épisode Rita et le Caïd de Victor Vicas) ; Téléfilms * 1978 : Les Grandes Conjurations : L'Attentat de la rue Saint-Nicaise de Victor Vicas : * 1982 : La Sorcière de Charles Brabant : Jacques ; Fiction audio * 2020 : Morts à l'Aveugle de Julien Aubert : ? (western audio) avec Thierry Desroses, Bruno Choël, Joël Zaffarano et Patrick Noérie Voxographie : Source : RS Doublage, Doublagissimo, Doublage Séries Database, Planète Jeunesse Cinéma Films thumb|110px|Clint Eastwood * Clint EastwoodHervé Jolly : Doublage + interview sur RS Doublage, le 26 février 2016.« Doublages effectués par Hervé Jolly » sur Soap-passion.com. dans (6 films) : ** Jugé coupable (1999) : Steve Everett ** Space Cowboys (2000) : Francis « Frank » Corvin ** Créance de sang (2002) : Terry McCaleb ** Gran Torino (2008) : Walt Kowalski ** Une nouvelle chance (2012) : Gus Lobel ** La Mule (2018) : Earl Stone * Jean-Claude Van Damme dans (4 films) : ** Coups pour coups (1990) : Y Louis Burke ** Chasse à l'homme (1993) : Chance Boudreaux ** Timecop (1994) : Max Walker ** Mort subite (1995) : Darren McCord * Alec Baldwin dans (4 films) : ** À la poursuite d'Octobre Rouge (1990) : Jack Ryan ** The Shadow (1994) : Lamont Cranston ** Pearl Harbor (2001) : le colonel James Doolittle ** La Famille Tenenbaum (2001) : le narrateur thumb|110px|William Sadler * William Sadler dans (3 films) : ** Le Jeu des damnés (2005) : Ivan Reisz ** Dos au mur (2012) : Franck Cassidy ** Machete Kills (2013) : le shérif Doakes * Jürgen Prochnow dans : ** Body (1993) : Dr. Alan Paley ** Wing Commander (1999) : Paul Gerald thumb|110px|Tom Berenger * Tom Berenger dans : ** Les Indians 2 (1994) : Jake Taylor ** Mi$e à prix 2 (2010) : Walter Weed * Peter Coyote dans : ** Les Rapaces (1997) : Doc « the butcher ** Sphère (1998) : le capitaine Harold C. Barnes * Richard Schiff dans : ** Sam, je suis Sam (2001) : M. Turner ** Influences (2002) : Elliot Sharansky * Bo Hopkins dans : ** City of Ghosts (2002) : Teddy ** Les Maîtres du jeu (2003) : Scarne * Dermot Keaney dans : ** Pirates des Caraïbes : Le Secret du coffre maudit (2006) : Maccus / Dutchman ** Pirates des Caraïbes : Jusqu'au bout du monde (2007) : Maccus thumb|110px|John C. McGinley * John C. McGinley dans : ** Alex Cross (2012) : Richard Brookwell ** The Belko Experiment (2016) : Wendell Dukes * Fred Willard dans : ** Légendes vivantes (2014) : Edward « Ed » Harken ** Mascots (2016) : Greg Gammons, Jr. * Michael Douglas dans : ** Ant-Man et la Guêpe (2018) : Dr. Henry « Hank » Pym ** Avengers: Endgame (2019) : Dr. Henry « Hank » Pym * 1981 : Rien que pour vos yeux : Erich Kriegler (John WymanCarton du doublage français sur le DVD zone 2.) * 1981 : Les Bleus : le colonel Glass (Lance LeGault) {1er doublage) * 1983 : Metalstorm : La Tempête d'acier : Jack Dogen (Jeffrey Byron) * 1986 : Le Vol du Navigateur : Bill Freeman (Cliff De Young) * 1987 : Running Man : Tony (Kurt Fuller) * 1988 : Toutes folles de lui : Lou Landers (John Pankow) * 1988 : Satisfaction : Martin Falcon (Liam Neeson) * 1989 : Week-end chez Bernie : Marty (Gregory Salata) * 1991 : Un look d'enfer : Trout (Kyle MacLachlan) * 1991 : Wedlock : Sam (James Remar) * 1991 : Dans la peau d'une blonde : Dan Jones (Kevin Kilner) * 1991 : True Colors : l'agent Abernathy (Brad Sullivan) * 1991 : Lucky Luke : « Serpent dans l'herbe » (William P. Yazzie) * 1992 : Banco pour un crime : l'inspecteur Toussaint (Roberto Sbaratto) * 1992 : Aigle de fer III : Ames (J. E. Freeman) * 1992 : Universal Soldier : Andrew Scott (Dolph Lundgren) * 1992 : Face à face : David Willerman (Charles Bailey-Gates) * 1992 : Un flingue pour Betty Lou : Gail (Billie Neal) * 1993 : Cliffhanger : Traque au sommet : Stuart (Don S. Davis) * 1993 : La Firme : l'homme nordique (Tobin Bell) * 1995 : Powder : (Ray Wise) * 1996 : Le Fantôme du Bengale : le capitaine Philip Horton (Robert Coleby) * 1996 : Race the Sun : M. Cronin (Marshall Napier) * 1997 : Alien, la résurrection : le général Perez (Dan Hedaya[http://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_A/alien_4.htm « Fiche du doublage français du film Alien, la résurrection »] sur Voxofilm) * 1997 : Minuit dans le jardin du bien et du mal : Finley Largent (Bob Gunton) * 1997 : En chair et en os : Sancho (José Sancho) * 1998 : Un cri dans l'océan : le capitaine Atherton (Derrick O'Connor) * 1998 : Deep Impact : Stuart Caley (Bruce Weitz) * 1998 : Armageddon : Dr. Ronald Quincy (Jason Isaacs[http://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_A/armageddon.htm « Fiche du doublage français du film Armageddon (1998) »] sur Voxofilm) * 1998 : U.S. Marshals : l'agent spécial Frank Barrows (Rick Snyder) * 1998 : Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan : le colonel du département militaire (Dale Dye) * 1998 : Waterboy : le coach Red Beaulieu (Jerry Reed) * 1998 : Négociateur : le capitaine Travis (John Spencer) * 1999 : Hurricane Carter : Myron Beldock (David Paymer) * 1999 : American History X : Rasmussen (Joseph Cortese) * 1999 : Magnolia : le narrateur ( ? ) * 2000 : Cybertraque : l'agent Mitch Gibson (Christopher McDonald) * 2000 : Gladiator : Proximo (Oliver Reed[http://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_G/gladiator.htm « Fiche du doublage français du film Gladiator (2000) »] sur Voxofilm) * 2000''Doublage tardif effectué en 2009. : ''JSA : Joint Security Area : le major-général Bruno Botta (Christoph HofrichterLe film est sorti directement en DVD zone 2.) * 2001 : À la rencontre de Forrester : Dr. Spence (Michael Nouri[http://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_A/a_la_rencontre_de_forrester.htm « Fiche du doublage français du film À la rencontre de Forrester »] sur Voxofilm) * 2001 : La Maison sur l'océan : Kurt Walker (Scott Bakula) * 2003 : Matrix Revolutions : le capitaine Mifune (Nathaniel Lees) * 2003 : Memories of Murder : Shin Ban-jang (Song Jae-ho) * 2004 : Un crime dans la tête : Vaughn Utly (Željko Ivanek) * 2004 : New Police Story : Kwun (Rongguang Yu) * 2005 : Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu : Barty Croupton, Sr. (Roger Lloyd-Pack) * 2005 : Fog : Tom Malone (Kenneth Welsh) * 2005 : Les Frères Grimm : le maire (Roger Ashton-Griffiths) * 2006 : Chronique d'un scandale : Brian Bangs (Philip Davis) * 2006 : Dance with Me : Emcee (Alan John Armsby) * 2006 : Faussaire : Shelton Fisher (Stanley Tucci) * 2006 : We Are Marshall : Paul Griffen (Ian McShane) * 2006 : Jugez-moi coupable : le juge Finestein (Ron Silver) * 2007 : Maxi Papa : voix additionnelles * 2007 : The Comebacks : M. Truman (Nick Searcy) * 2007 : Les Rois du patin : le commentateur n°2 (Jim Lampley) * 2008 : Appaloosa : Earl May (James Gammon[http://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_A/appaloosa.htm « Fiche du doublage français du film Appaloosa »] sur Voxofilm) * 2008 : Outpost : Francis Hunt (Julian Wadham) * 2009 : Adam : Sam Klieber (Mark Linn-Baker) * 2010 : My Soul to Take : Dr. Blake (Harris Yulin) * 2010 : Outrage : Murase (Renji Ishibashi) * 2011 : Hobo with a Shotgun : le clochard (Rutger Hauer) * 2011 : Footloose : Roger Dunbar (Brett Rice) * 2017 : La Femme la plus détestée d'Amérique : voix additionnelles * 2017 : Wonder Wheel : Angelo (Tony Sirico) * 2018 : Tel Père : Harry (Kelsey Grammer) * 2018 : The Old Man and The Gun : M. Owens (Gene Jones) * 2019 : Jo Pil-Ho : Souffle de rage : Yi-Hyang Jung ( ? ) Films d'animation * 1997 : The End of Evangelion : Kozo Fuyutsuki (second doublage en 2019) * 2006 : The Wild : le pingouin commentateurDoublé par Don Cherry dans la version originale. * 2008 : WALL-E : Shelby Forthright, PDG de BnLDoublé par Fred Willard dans la version originale. * 2011 : Rango : l'esprit de l'OuestDoublé par Timothy Olyphant dans la version originale. Télévision Téléfilms * William Sadler dans : ** Jesse Stone : L'Empreinte du passé (2009) : Gino Fish ** Jesse Stone : L'Enfant disparu (2010) : Gino Fish ** Jesse Stone : Sans remords (2011) : Gino Fish * Dorian Harewood dans : ** Miss détective : Le Prix à payer (1996) : Jim Monroe ** Les Souliers de Noël (2002) : Dalton Gregory * 1991 : Dynastie : La Réunion : Arlen Marshall (Michael Brandon) * 1995 : Fausse Identité : Dr. Granger (Ralph Wilcox) * 1997 : Double Mensonge : Dave (Gary Cole) * 1997 : Meurtres à Badger's Drift : l'inspecteur-chef détective Tom Barnaby (John Nettles) * 1998 : Objectif Terre : L'invasion est commencée : agent Vincent Naples (John C. McGinley) * 1998 : Mafia : La Trahison de Gotti : Bruce Mouw (Arthur J. Nascarella), le garde du corps personnel de Gotti (Gaetano LoGiudice), le gardien de prison (José Ramón Rosari) et voix additionnelles * 1999 : La Vie secrète d'une milliardaire : Alex Cunningham-Reid (Liam Cunningham) * 2001 : Injustice : Geoff Stone (Alan Rosenberg) * 2002 : Le Vampire de Whitechapel : Sherlock Holmes (Matt Frewer) * 2004 : L'Anneau sacré : ancien des Nibelungen (Richard Farmer) * 2005 : Le Voyage d'une vie : Trent (John Savage) * 2006 : Alerte solaire : l'amiral Lawrence (Stephen McHattie) * 2007 : Telle mère, telle fille : David Geraine (John Maclaren) * 2007 : Maléfiques : Thomas Carrier (Peter Fonda) * 2009 : À l'aube du dernier jour : Dr. James Mayfield (Jack Coleman) * 2009 : Ma belle-fille est un homme : Christian Remminger (Jürgen Tonkel) * 2009 : Scooby-Doo : Le mystère commence : le vice-principal Grimes (Gary Chalk) * 2011 : Une proie certaine : le chef adjoint de la police Lucas Davenport (Mark Harmon) * 2013 : Cœur léger, cœur lourd : Felix (Henry Hübchen) * 2016 : Descente en eaux troubles : le shérif (Perry King) Séries télévisées * William Sadler« Comédiens ayant doublé William Sadler en France » sur Doublagissimo dans : (19 séries) ** Roswell (1999-2002) : shérif Jim Valenti (61 épisodes) ** Wonderfalls (2004) : Darrin Tyler (14 épisodes) ** Tru Calling : Compte à rebours (2005) : Travis (saison 2, épisode 5) ** Médium (2008) : John Edgemont (saison 4, épisode 5) ** The Pacific (2010) : colonel Lewis « Chesty » Püller (4 épisodes) ** Mercy Hospital (2010) : le colonel Nate Ramsey (2 épisodes) ** Hawaii 5-0 (2010-2015) : John McGarrett (10 épisodes) ** FBI : Duo très spécial (2011) : Brett Gelles (saison 3, épisode 2) ** The River (2012) : Michael Zelasko (2 épisodes) ** Damages (2012) : Helmut Torben (6 épisodes) ** 666 Park Avenue (2013) : Nate McKenny (2 épisodes) ** Elementary (2013) : Ian Gale (saison 2, épisode 8) ** Madam Secretary (depuis 2014) : George (2 épisodes - en cours) ** Flash (2015) : Simon Stagg (saison 1, épisode 2) ** Blue Bloods (2015) : Armin Janko (saison 6, épisode 2) ** Marvel : Les Agents du SHIELD (depuis 2015) : le Président Matthew Ellis (3 épisodes - en cours) ** Berlin Station (2016) : Clay Williams (4 épisodes) ** Bull (2018) : le père Andy (saison 3, épisode 10) ** New York, unité spéciale (2019) : Gary Dolan (saison 20, épisode 16) thumb|110px|Jack Coleman * Jack Coleman dans : (10 séries) ** Heroes (2007-2011) : Noé Bennet (74 épisodes) ** Mentalist (2011) : Max Winter (saison 3, épisode 4) ** Dr House (2011) : Joe Dugan (saison 7, épisode 6) ** Vampire Diaries (2012) : Bill Forbes (5 épisodes) ** Castle (2013) : le sénateur William H. Bracken (6 épisodes) ** Scandal (2014) : Daniel Douglas Langston (6 épisodes) ** Les Experts (2014) : Jim Logan (saison 14, épisode 15) ** Heroes Reborn (2015) : Noah Bennet (13 épisodes) ** Murder (2018) : M. Dean (saison 4, épisode 11) ** Hawaii 5-0 (depuis 2018) : Miller (2 épisodes - en cours) thumb|110px|Ray Wise * Ray Wise dans : (7 séries) ** Le Diable et moi (2008-2010) : le Diable (31 épisodes) ** Psych : Enquêteur malgré lui (2010-2011 / 2014) : le père Peter Westley (saison 4, épisode 4 et saison 5, épisode 10) / le juge Horace Leland (saison 8, épisode 3) ** Castle (2011) : Bobby Fox (saison 2, épisode 15) ** Chuck (2012) : Riley, l'avocat de Volkoff (3 épisodes) ** Rizzoli et Isles (2013) : le juge Eugene Allen (saison 3, épisode 7) ** Perception (2014) : Martin Sullivan (saison 2, épisode 4) ** Les Feux de l'amour (2014-2016) : Ian Ward (56 épisodes) * Eric Roberts dans (6 séries) : ** Crash (2009) : Seth Blanchard ** Les Feux de l'amour (2010-2011) : Vance Abrams ** Justified (2014) : agent Miller (saison 5, épisode 9) ** Brooklyn Nine-Nine (2016) : Jimmy Figgis (saison 4, épisode 3) ** Code Black (2016) : Vincent Savetti (saison 2, épisodes 2 et 5) ** Grey's Anatomy (2017) : Robert Avery (saison 13, épisode 16) * James Morrison« Comédiens ayant doublé James Morrison en France » sur Doublagissimo dans : (5 séries) ** Space 2063 (1995-1996) : lieutenant-colonel Tyrus Cassius « T. C. » McQueen ** 24 heures chrono (2005-2009) : Bill Buchanan ** Hawthorne : Infirmière en chef (2010-2012) : John Morrissey ** Revenge (2012) : Gordon Murphy ** The Orville (2017) : Kemka thumb|110px|Dorian Harewood * Dorian Harewood dans : (5 séries) ** Sept à la maison (1996-2003) : le révérend Morgan Hamilton (10 épisodes) ** Stargate SG-1 (2002) : Thoran (2 épisodes) ** Las Vegas (2006) : agent spécial de la CIA Lennox (2 épisodes) ** Private Practice (2007) : Duncan (saison 1, épisode 2) ** Terminator : Les Chroniques de Sarah Connor (2008) : Boyd Sherman (3 épisodes) * Alan Rosenberg dans : (5 séries) ** La Vie avant tout (1999-2000) : Stuart Brickman (16 épisodes) ** Le Protecteur (2001-2004) : Alvin Masterson (67 épisodes) ** Numbers (2005) : le juge Franklin Trelane (saison 2, épisode 1) ** Les Experts (2005 et 2007) : Adam Novak (2 épisodes) ** Dr House (2006) : Bruce Steinerman, l'avocat du Dr. Wilson (saison 3, épisode 8) thumb|110px|Joe Mantegna * Joe Mantegna dans : (4 séries) ** First Monday (2003) : le juge Thomas Novelli (13 épisodes) ** ''Le Monde de Joan (2004-2006) : Will Girardi (45 épisodes) ** Esprits criminels (depuis 2008) : agent spécial David Rossi (248 épisodes - en cours) ** Esprits criminels : Unité sans frontières (2016-2017) : agent spécial David Rossi (2 épisodes) thumb|110px|Ryan O'Neal * Ryan O'Neal dans : (4 séries) ** Miss Match (2003) : Jerry Fox (18 épisodes) ** Desperate Housewives (2005) : Rodney Scavo (saison 1, épisode 13) ** Bones (2006-2017) : Max Keenan (24 épisodes) ** 90210 Beverly Hills : Nouvelle Génération (2010) : Spence Montgomery (3 épisodes) * John Savage dans : ** Dark Angel (2001) : Donald Lydecker (24 épisodes) ** New York, section criminelle (2004) : Mark Farrell (saison 3, épisode 17) ** New York, unité spéciale (2005) : Lucas Biggs (saison 6, épisode 13) * Tom Berenger« Doublages effectués par Hervé Jolly » sur Doublage Séries Database. dans : ** October Road (2008) : Bob « The Commander » Garrett (19 épisodes) ** XIII : La Série (2011) : Rainer Gerhardt (6 épisodes) ** Major Crimes (2013-2015) : Jackson Raydor (7 épisodes) thumb|110px|Gregory Itzin * Gregory Itzin dans : ** Mentalist : Virgil Minelli (15 épisodes - 2e voix pour la version TF1) ** Desperate Housewives (2011) : Dick (2 épisodes) * John Nettles dans : ** Inspecteur Barnaby : l'inspecteur Tom Barnaby ** Bergerac : Bergerac * Terry O'Quinn dans : ** Le Royaume (1999-2000) : le général Omar Santiago ** À la Maison-Blanche (2003-2004) : le général Nicholas Alexander * John C. McGinleyref name="doublageseriesdatabase"/> dans : ** Scrubs (2002-2010) : ** Burn Notice (2013) : Tom Card * Michael Brandon dans : ** Division d'élite (2002) : le juge Stone (saison 1, épisode 15) ** Episodes (2014) : Elliot Salad (saison 2) thumb|110px|Mark Harmon * Mark Harmon dans : ** NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales (depuis 2003) : agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs (355 épisodes - en cours) ** NCIS : Nouvelle-Orléans (2014-2017) : agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs (3 épisodes) * 1994 : Le Retour des Incorruptibles : Walter Boone (Chelcie Ross) (saison 1, épisode 14) * 1995-1996 : American Gothic : le shérif Lucas Buck (Gary Cole) (22 épisodes) * 1996 : SeaQuest, police des mers : le capitaine Oliver Hudson (Michael Ironside) (13 épisodes) * 1997-1998 : Le Visiteur : le sergent Roberts (Granville Ames) (5 épisodes) * 1997-2009 : Scotland Yard, crimes sur la Tamise : Michael « Mike » Walker (David Hayman) (37 épisodes) * 1997 : Oz : Nino Schibetta (Tony Musante) (7 épisodes) * 1998-2008 : Sept à la maison : Lou Dalton (Alan Fudge) (24 épisodes) * 1998 : Une nounou d'enfer : lui-même (Elton JohnCarton du doublage français lors de la diffusion télévisuelle.) (saison 5, épisode 2) * 1999 : Le Caméléon : Manny Alomar (Miguel Sandoval) (saison 2, épisode 18) * 1999-2002 : Associées pour la loi : Rex Weller (Christopher McDonald) (68 épisodes) * 1999 : Code Eternity : David Banning (Andrew Gillies) (11 épisodes) * 2000-2008 : Les Soprano : Peter Paul « Paulie / Walnuts » Gualtieri (Tony Sirico[http://www.dsd-doublage.com/S%E9ries/Les%20Soprano.html « Fiche du doublage de la série Les Soprano »] sur Doublage Séries Database) (86 épisodes) * 2002-2003 : Stargate SG-1 : Adrian Conrad (Bill Marchant) (3 épisodes) * 2002-2003 : John Doe : le capitaine Ruiz (Tony Plana) (2 épisodes) * 2003 : La Treizième Dimension : Dr. Chandler (Ian McShane) (saison 1, épisode 36) * 2005 : Surface : Dr. Alexander Cirko (Rade Šerbedžija) (6 épisodes) * 2006 : Lost : Les Disparus : le sergent Sam Austen (Lindsey Ginter) (2 épisodes) * 2006 : Dr House : M. Foster, le père du patient (Mark Harelik) (saison 1, épisode 11) * 2007 : Monk : Cobbs (Wings Hauser) (saison 4, épisode 16) * 2009-2011 : The Border : le major Mike Kessler (James McGowan) (38 épisodes) * 2010- : Meurtres à Sandhamn : Harald (Lars Amble) * 2012-2015 : The Big Bang Theory : M. Rostenkowski, le père de Bernadette (Casey Sander) * 2013-2014 : Ray Donovan : Alan (Paul Michael Glaser) (3 épisodes) * 2014 : The Blacklist : Tom Connolly (Reed Birney) (9 épisodes) * 2014 : Psych : Enquêteur malgré lui : Roland Armitage (Barry Bostwick) (2 épisodes) * 2016 : Game of Thrones : Izembaro (Richard E. Grant) (3 épisodes) * 2016-2018 : Shooter : Sam Vincent (David Andrews) (8 épisodes) * 2017 : Genius : Milos Maric (Predrag Bjelac) (3 épisodes) * 2017 : Suspect n°1 : Tennison : Clifford Bentley (Alun Armstrong) (6 épisodes) * 2017 : Gunpowder : George Farwell (Josh Moran) (mini-série en 3 épisodes) * depuis 2017 : Knightfall : le Pape Boniface VIII (Jim Carter) (11 épisodes) * depuis 2017 : S.W.A.T. : Jeff Mumford (Peter Onorati) (25 épisodes) * 2018 : Succession : Karl (David Rasche) (7 épisodes) * 2018 : Iron Fist : le type louche dans le bar (Eddy Toru Ohno) (saison 2, épisode 10) * 2019 : True Detective : Greg Larson (Brett Cullen) (6 épisodes) * 2019 : Hanna : Carl Meisner (Justin Salinger) (5 épisodes) * 2019 : Mindhunter : Don Graham (Andy Umberger) (saison 2, épisode 1) * 2020 : Messiah : Zelman Katz (Philip Baker Hall) (6 épisodes) Séries d'animation * 1995-''1996'' : Neon Genesis Evangelion : Kōzō Fuyutsuki (second doublage en 2019) * 1996-1999 : Animutants (Transformers: Beast Wars) : Rhinox et Tarentula * 2003 : Ratz : divers personnages * 2009-2010 : Star Wars: The Clone Wars : le sénateur Lott Dod Jeux vidéo * 2003 : Tomb Raider : L'Ange des ténèbres : Eckhardt * 2009 : James Cameron's Avatar: The Game : le commandant Karl Falco * 2011 : Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 : Overlord * 2011 : Deus Ex: Human Revolution : Bob Page * 2012 : The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn : Miraak * 2013 : Tomb Raider : Conrad Roth * 2014 : Alien: Isolation : Marshal Waits * 2015 : Call of Duty: Black Ops III : Docteur Salim * 2016 : Mafia III : Sal Marcano * 2018 : Lego DC Super-Villains : Dr. Light, Eclipso et Shade Voix off Documentaires * Kampf um den heißen Draht * Sieg der Feuermaschine * Tsunami vague mortelle * Histoire du peuple Juif : L'Exode * 1983, au bord de l'apocalypse (2007) * Les Trésors de Toutankhamon (2007) * Les Trésors perdus de Salomon (2008) * Aftermath : Les Chroniques de l'après monde (2008) * Fractales, la recherche de la dimension cachée (doublage d'un professeurDiffusé le samedi 12 janvier 2013 sur la chaîne Arte.) (2008) * Terres Indiennes (2010) * La Fabuleuse Machine d'Anticythère (2012) * Mystères du cosmos''Série documentaire diffusée en janvier 2013 sur Arte. Doublé par Sam Neill dans la version originale. (2013) * ''Portable à haute dose, un danger pour la santé''Diffusé en septembre 2015 sur la chaîne Arte. (2015) * ''Apocalypse, la terre après la disparition de l'homme''Diffusé en octobre 2015. (2015) * ''Yellowstone, nature extrême''Diffusé en décembre 2019 sur la chaîne Arte. (2019) Commentaires * '''Hervé Jolly' double le personnage du sénateur Lott Dod uniquement dans la série d'animation Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Dans le film La Menace fantôme en 1999, un autre comédien double le personnage. * Dans l'univers cinématographique Marvel, Hervé Jolly double le personnage du Dr. Henry « Hank » Pym interpreté par Michael Douglas à partir du film Ant-Man et la Guêpe en 2018. Ce dernier était doublé par Patrick Floersheim (décédé en 2016) dans le film Ant-Man en 2015. * Pour le redoublage de l'anime Neon Genesis Evangelion en 2019, Hervé Jolly succède à Mathieu Rivolier pour le rôle de Kōzō Fuyutsuki. Notes et références Notes Références Voir aussi Liens externes * Hervé Jolly sur IMDb * Hervé Jolly sur AlloCiné * Voxographie détaillée de Hervé Jolly sur RS Doublage * Voxographie détaillée de Hervé Jolly sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie sélective de Hervé Jolly (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Hervé Jolly (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Médias externes * Interview d'Hervé Jolly sur YouTube * Interview d'Hervé Jolly sur Jlvandiste.fr Jolly Hervé Jolly Hervé Catégorie:Fiche sur RS Doublage Catégorie:Fiche sur Doublagissimo Catégorie:Fiche sur DSD Doublage Catégorie:Fiche sur Planète Jeunesse Jolly Hervé